Inuyasha
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: My friend wrote this too, I do not know much about where it is going, but we're working on it. Neither of us own it.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1-The beginning

Akira's Pov

My 17th birthday. Seems like it'd be just another boring birthday, right? Well that, my friend, is an understatement. My name is Akira, my older sister is Kagome, a woman who married in her twenties, along with my ten year old brother Sota. We live on what my grandpa says is "sacred grounds" but no one believes him because he is old and may be a little insane.

A little about me, I am a girl of course. By no means am I a girlie girl though. I would rather be out learning self defense in any form, not ballet. Of course, I have no problems with the dance, or dance in general, but I don't care much. That doesn't explain what I was doing around the well that day. Sota claims that our puppy was in there, but he's always been afraid of the old well. I walked out of the house that morning and saw him standing in the doorway of the well. I began walking his way.

"Sota, get away from there or you'll get in trouble," I shouted from halfway there.

"But our dog went inside." He said as I met him at the door.

I sighed as I dropped my bag. "Oh, Mako," I mumbled as I went inside.

I went looking for Mako inside the well. As I began my search I felt this eerie air about the place. As many times as I had played down here as a kid, this should not have felt so unsettling. I looked towards the well and it seemed to glow. At that moment a bark sounded as well as a cat like growl and the cat ran past me, Mako following. I was knocked down and Sota was now preoccupied with catching Mako. I began to make my way out when a voice rang out from the well.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" It rang out.

Then something reached out and grabbed me. It yanked me harshly into the well. I felt very feminen hands on my sides and I noticed that there were enough for at least three women. That's when the being turned me round so I could now face it. It looked like a centaur in a way, except the lower half of her was a centipede.

"You have the jewel," it said in a bit calmer voice, but very demanding.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"You have it! Where is it!" She demanded.

"I do not, now go away!" I said and touched one of her arms.

A pink glow came from my hand and she shrieked as it blasted off her arm. As that happened she threw me and there was this glow. Suddenly all the was left of her was the severed arm. I looked up and saw open sky. I knew something was up so instead of calling out like an idiot, I climbed up the vines along the side nearly falling quite a few times. When I made it out I sat on the edge of the well and took in my surroundings. I knew this had to be before my home, but I didn't have an idea just how long.

I got up and went towards the woods to look for civilization. I had no idea how long I might walk so I didn't pick a general direction. I just walked. Soon I came upon a tree that seemed odd from the back. I went around to the front and started as I saw a boy who was tied down by limbs and an arrow to the tree. He was dressed in a red kimono and had silvery white hair. I noticed something else weird so I climbed up the limbs and got a closer look. I saw he had white dog ears. I wondered if they were real so I just gently touched one. Yup, they are. I turned when I heard something from behind just as an arrow came shooting my way and someone called out.

"What do you think you're doing in the forrest of Inuyasha?" asked the lead man.

"I'm sorry, I did not know there was anything sacred around here," I got down and made a slight bow to them. A murmur went through the group before they seem to make a decision.

"Follow us to the high priestess," he said and I nodded.

He helped me up onto his horse and they took me to their village. They then took me to this little home where an old woman with an eye patch sat with her back to us. She was dressed in a white topped and red bottomed kimono. She didn't look at us immediately and no one interrupted her because she appeared to be in a state of praying. Then she turned to us.

"I am High Priestess Kaede, who is this girl?" she asked.

"We found this girl loitering in the Inuyasha forrest near the sight of where Inuyasha hang," the lead said.

"My name is Akira, ma'am. I am not from this age, as you may assume, but I come from a long time in the future. That is, I do not know how far, but it must be a few hundred years," I said.

"That is very strange. How did you get here?" She asked.

"I was pulled into a well by a centipede lady." I replied.  
"What would mistress centipede want with you?" she asked.

"She mentioned a jewel, a shikone jewel." (I am sorry, post in review the actual spelling please)

"Oh," the priestess seemed concerned but neither of us made no mention of it.

Neither of us knew how to get me back home so it was decided I would stay with Kaede until we figured everything out. I sat down to have a seemingly disgusting meal, but surprisingly it was good. We were eating in a comfortable silence together when a sudden scream and crashing sound was heard in the village. We both jumped up and ran outside.

"Where is it?" Said the woman. Then she locked her eyes on me. "There!" She came after me.

I decided then to run towards the woods with no real plan. I knew that the others would follow and destroy the thing. I just wanted to buy some time. So I ran and didn't stop until I heard the sound of chuckling. I paused at Inuyasha's tree and turned my gaze to him.

"Hello Kikyo, being chased by bugs are we?" he taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Not her idiot," I said.

"Just shoot it like you shot me." he continued. I flipped him off.

Then centipede caught me up and pushed me into the guy's chest. From there she began to squeeze, causing me to emmit a squeek.

"Can you remove the arrow?" he asked.

I looked at it. "I think so." I said and took hold of it and pulled. It shattered and now we were free.

I was thrown out of the way and this thing comes out of my side. It must be the jewel, I thought so I grabbed it in the air and held it. I fell on my back and laid there for the moment. Inuyasha fought and defeated the centipede, then he turned to me with a crazed look. I had no doubt in my mind before that he might try to kill me, I mean it as just expected. "You're turn girl. Unless you give me the jewel. Then you might get away alive." He said.

"Nah, if that's so then I think I shall keep it," I said as I stood.

"Have it your way," he said and the little battle began.

I ran, and he chased me. I won't say too much on this because there's not much. The basics is that he ended up with a necklace that I now had the power to control him with. Then I passed out from exhaustion and bloodloss.

This is the beginning of my story.

(hope you guys liked it, I had so much to go through in this tiny book my friend gave me and so much needed to be changed. I am trying to get her off the original story line, I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Please if you flame, don't be a jerk, just say it isn't good and how it can be fixed) 


	2. The Change

Chapter 2-The Change

Akira's Pov

~3 months later~

It has been 3 months since I fell down the well. In that time I met a half demon fox named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, and a demon hunter named Sango and she brought in her little cat named Kilala. The difference with Kilala is she can become big, so she might be considered a demon.

At this particular time I was home, taking a shower. Once I got out I was feeling a strange pull towards the well. I wrapped a towel around myself and began to walk towards the well. I travel to the past and climbed out of the well, still wearing my towel, to meet a little imp. He was very funny looking but I guess that was something to be expected from an imp.

"I have called upon the wench, milord," he said proudly. Who is he talking about? I wondered as the man came forth. I stared at him and noticed how he looked like Inuyasha.

Without warning the man grabs my wrist. I immediately start yanking back even when he growls. Then he slashes my wrist with his claws. I screamed as he did, and he does the same to himself before pushing his wound to mine. It felt strangely painful. Even though this is just a blood exchange, his blood stung me. When he was finished he dropped me and walked away. With my last reserves of energy, I screamed once more for Inuyasha to come.

Inuyasha's Pov

I found a resting spot in a tree a good distance from the well and waited for Akira to appear. I closed my eyes and dozed a bit before a scream pervaded the air. I sat up and listened. A few minutes later it came again. Along with it the smell of blood. If it were not for the smell of the blood I would have ignored it. But the scent was Akira, and even if I do or don't care about her, I still needed her. I quickly follow the scent to find her laying on the ground in a pool of blood. I picked her up and rushed back to the village.

Once I made it there I rushed in to Kaede's place where Sango and Kaede sat around a fire.

"What happened?" Kaede demanded.

"I don't know, I found her like this outside the well," I said.

"Lay her on the mat and wait outside," Kaede replied.

"But..."

"But nothing, just do it," she demanded.

I lay Akira on said mat and walked outsidde. I sat there quietly for a few minutes before Miyoga appeared.

"Lord Inuyasha, what happened?!" he asked. I went through an explaination of what happened.

"Did you notice anything else while you were there?" he questioned.

"I wasn't paying too much attention, we'll go look," I said and take him back to the well.

Once we arrived Myoga began drinking up the blood. I sat there quietly thinking about what happened. As I did another scent filled my nose.

"Sesshomaru was here," I said and turned to Myoga. "Any idea what happened before I arrived?" I asked.

"No idea," he replied but thought, it is possible that he performed the demon ritual...

Sango's Pov

I walk inside the hut as the sun rose. It had been a long night, and I had to get a fresh bucket of water. I sat beside Akira and began to clean the dried blood. As I did I decided to look at the wound. When I unwrapped the bandages I cleaned the mess. When it was clear I found no wound or scar! I looked at her and saw Sesshomaru's cheek marks on her and that her new canine teeth were much larger than before. All I could do was stare.

(again, review with soft flames if you must) 


	3. The New Life

Chapet 3-The New Life (If you got a better idea for a name then tell me)

Akira's Pov

All I saw was black. I felt a pain so great that I could've died a thousand times over. I lay there hoping to let the pain settle before waking. When it didn't I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring at me strangely. That was when I remembered what happened to me. I quickly sat up and headbutted Inuyasha by accident. A second later I emitted an earsplitting scream.

"Jeez Akira!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru Pov

I freeze in midstep and hear a horrible screan about 100 miles from my current location.

"Lord Sesshomaru what was that?" Rin asked.

"It was nothing Rin," I reply and began to walk again.

Akira's Pov

"That was stupid of me," I mutter to myself.

"You're lucky I didn't go deaf!" Inuyasha said, holding his head.

"Whatever. Anyway, why were you staring so intently at me?"

"I think it best you see why, rather than I say why," he said and handed me a mirror. I take it from him and stare at my reflection. I dropped the mirror before quickly regaining myself and catching it. At that moment Kaede walks in.

"This appears to be the work of fate," I sigh. More like the work of hell, because that's what my life will be.

~1 week later~

During the week I had a fang pulled so Totosi could make a sword for me. Yesturday I had found a blue kimono by my door. I sniffed it to be sure it wasn't something that a stranger had dropped off to kill me with. When I found nothing but Sango and Kaede I went inside and slipped it on. I was a little nervous to go home, so I hadn't. I wasn't entirely sure if I would look like this or change, and I was afraid to find out. But I needed to go for my mom and grandpa at least.

I decided today I should go. So I wrote a note and left it on the door. I took a mirror and left to go to the well. I stood staring at the well quietly as the breeze picked up slightly. I took a few deep breaths before I jumped down the well. I climbed up the side and got out. I got some light and looked at my reflection. I saw my fangs and all other signs, except the tattoos, of being a demon were gone. So at least now I can still see my family, but school was out. I sighed and went towards my house.

I unlocked the door and went inside. It was quiet which means they were sleeping, in the store house, or not home. I went upstairs to my room where I gathered some of my clothes. As I did my mom walked in. I looked at her and she stared in shock at me. The facial tattoos must have been frightening to her.

"Akira?" She asked.

"Hello mom, I'm sorry to appear so suddenly after disappearing. Especially like this," I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, it's like this..." We sat on my chairs that hung from a chain being suspended with a nail in the ceiling and I explained what's going on.

"So, this man changed you into a demon..." She said.

"Yes, and I think it's best that I should be 'homeschooled' though. Or be on the internet for schooling." I said.

"I think that is smart, and simple for you," she replied.

"Thanks mom, I should get back before they begin to worry," I said and stood.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll get you signed up for home schooling," she said and kissed my forehead.

I changed into my normal clothes and went back to the well. I had an easy travel. It seemed kind of easy as I began to leave the well. I got out and at first everything was fine. I began to leave the area when I felt someone kind of unfriendly watching me. I stopped and slowly turned around to see who it was. 


End file.
